1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal power conveyor chain having alternate center or main links that are pivotally interconnected by alternate pairs of side links through pivot pins and more particularly to a power conveyor chain wherein non-metallic inserts are inserted into the opposite inner ends of the main links to prevent the metal pivot pins from engaging the metal main links.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conveyor chains such as are sometimes referred to as power chains or power conveyor chains have long been used to convey articles or products, in an overhead fashion, within factories and meat packing plants. The conventional metal power chain conveyor such as that sold by American Chain & Cable Company, Inc. of Bridgeport, Conn. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,267 includes alternate center or main links that are pivotally interconnected by alternate pairs of side links through pivot pins.
In use, it is necessary to lubricate the metal pivot pins and associated links. If the pivot pins and links are overly lubricated, oil or grease may fall downwardly from the conveyor chain onto personnel or the products being conveyed. If the pivot pins and links are not properly lubricated, the pivot pins and associated structure will rust with rust particles falling downwardly from the conveyor chain. The over-lubrication and the under-lubrication of the conveyor chains is a serious problem in meat packing facilities due to the possible contamination of the meat products. The lubrication problem in meat packing plants is especially troublesome due to the fact that the conveyor chains are frequently sprayed with water and chemicals to clean and sanitize the conveyor chains.